An apparatus of the relevant type for the imaging of the inner surface of a cavity in a workpiece is known from WO 2009/003692, the apparatus including an optical system comprising a panoramic field of view that is linked to an imager and downstream evaluation device by an image communication link. The known device furthermore includes an illumination system to illuminate an imaging region of the inner surface, which region is captured by the optical system.
Systems of this type are employed, for example, during the inspection of cylinder bores in crankcases, and function to image the radial inner surface of the cylinder bore and then to examine whether the bore meets specified requirements in terms of surface quality.